supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Alvinluvr30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Golben Family/Transcript page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Talk) 01:13, April 11, 2012 Reminder I don't think that the flower picture from Sannse is necessary to the Supernanny series. Would you add the Jo Frost images instead? PB&Jotterisnumber1 11:06, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A special gift Guess what, I have created the Panizza Family Transcript page for you. Have fun editing it! PB&Jotterisnumber1 11:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey I didn't mean to shout at you. But please don't edit conflict while I'm trying to edit my stuff. You have to wait until I'm done.PB&Jotterisnumber1 02:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry. ^__^ Alvinluvr30 02:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!PB&Jotterisnumber1 02:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Come On! Here is a new game starring us. It is an adventure game! PB&Jotterisnumber1 23:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Stop Again, you do not edit conflict. Here is a suggestion, why not edit a different page while I edit a constantly edited page? You need to wait. PB&Jotterisnumber1 22:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What is conflict? Alvinluvr30 22:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC)] Conflict is when you get in a fight or something. Try to apologize. Do not edit high-traffic pages while I am editing them.PB&Jotterisnumber1 22:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I am very Sorry. BTW, how long do I have to wait? Alvinluvr30 22:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC)] You have to wait about 1-5 minutes before editing a high-traffic page. I accept your apology. PB&Jotterisnumber1 22:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 1-5 minutes. Got it. Thank you. User:Alvinluvr30 I Got it Okay, I understand what you mean. Alvinluvr30 04:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Notice Remember to subject your comments, plz.PB&Jotterisnumber1 23:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Warning That is your final warning. If you edit conflict with me again, you will be blocked for 24 hours. Say you are sorry and ensure that it will not happen anymore. PB&Jotterisnumber1 22:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I forgive you. Apology accepted! ;D PB&Jotterisnumber1 22:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming blog post I am making an upcoming blog on tips on how to make a transcript clear. It is only for the rest of the Wikians here, since you are able to make a transcript properly. PB&Jotterisnumber1 01:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can i do 'The Thomas Family'? Hey Ms., can i do 'The Thomas Family'? It's going to be great! Here are the introductions: PARENTS: Murray (38) Christine (34) KIDS: Tanner (13) Leroy (10) Mark (8) Cassandra (5) Leo (3) Kyle (8 months) TECHNIQUES: The Naughty Room The Naughty Corner The VERY Naughty Room The VERY Naughty Corner The No-Listening and Very Very Very Very Very Very Naughty Room Spanking CAN I DO IT, PLEASE (X20) 15:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure. (Alvinluvr30 15:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) Warning Please don't edit conflict. I was trying to create the Zagart Family Revisited page and you created it instead. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 19:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that you were creating this page. I'm sorry about that. (Alvinluvr30 (talk) 19:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC)) Notice Please note that tomorrow night, I will create a separate wiki called, Supernanny: The Theory Wiki. Thank you.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 02:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) There's also a special seperate wiki. Here's a link: http://supernanny-vg.wikia.com/ Plankton5165 (talk) 17:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You gained another year. You are between 24 and 33, since you were born in the 1980s. Didn't you realize it's been 9 months since your last post??? Plankton5165 (talk) 02:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Alvinluvr30! Sophie the Otter 02:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day Catherine! Japanlover86 (talk) 07:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please don't upload images depicting objects that have nothing to do with Supernanny, as it is clogging up the image gallery and are unneeded. Apparently, people don't need to view them to see what they look like, but can use a search engine to do so. We are deleting the unnecessary images, as Plankton5165. Not only that, it is also cheating for badges. Please look at the main sub-policy for further information on the rules. Thank you very much, and I hope you have an amazing day. From your BFF critter, Sophie the Otter 19:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Please stop doing this Stop adding video games that Japanlover has never played. Thanks. Sophie the Otter 18:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Drat You haven't edited in a long time? Why did you just stop editing? Sophie the Otter 17:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I was taking a break for a while (Let's Get Dangerous! (talk) 20:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC))